Tipos de parejas
by sonrais777
Summary: Tras una investigación, las chicas leen una revista que explica con detalles ciertas cosas en la intimidad, ¿cómo reaccionaran sus maridos al verlas leer eso? Cada pareja es diferente, ¿qué tipo eres?


**Hola a todos! Un día estaba viendo comics y me topé con uno muy peculiar y me dije, ¿por qué no? Aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es el autor le agradezco por ese gracioso comic y sin nada más qué decir aparte de que agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y que advierto que esto es un poco PICANTE… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Tipos de parejas.

Capítulo único.

Hay distintos tipos de pareja, no todas son iguales al momento de la intimidad. Cada una es diferente...

 **El que gusta preparar todo.**

Alya estaba viendo para un nuevo reportaje sobre parejas, y había conseguido una revista que estaba muy de moda y al instante de empezar a leer supo el por qué. Estaba que no quitaba su vista de esa revista en donde explicaban con detalles de ciertas fantasías que podías hacer con tu pareja y Nino justo salía de la ducha solo vistiendo un pantalón cuando vio a Alya leer la revista y la sección en la que su esposa leía con atención, de inmediato tomó su chaqueta y salió de su hogar no importándole salir con el torso desnudo para regresar una hora después dejando a una Alya más que sorprendida al verlo hincado frente a ella con varias cosas entre sus manos, con un traje de cuero de dominatrix, unas esposas, una pelota con una cinta y un látigo, la morena estaba sonrojada a morir.

-N-Nino…

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo mi ama...

 **El que dice lo que le gusta.**

Alya le había pasado la revista a Chloe que no paraba de leerla, parecía ver con ansias cada cosa explicada allí con claro detalle hasta que Nathaniel pasó atrás de ella, el joven artista miró por detrás de su hombro por un buen rato hasta que la rubia pudo al fin sentir la presencia de su marido.

-¡AH! ¡Nathaniel no me asustes así!

-Chloe, ¿me prestas eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Solo préstamela.- Chloe reticente le dio la revista y Nathaniel empezó a marcar algunas páginas.

-Me gusta, esta, la de la página 11, también la de la 25, la de la página 33 a la 38...- Chloe estaba sonrojada, tanto como el cabello de Nathaniel que la tomó de la barbilla.

-Y tengo deseos de hacer la de la página 42.

-¿La 42?- el sonrojo se incrementó a su máxima potencia ante esa sonrisa que Nathaniel le dedicó.

-Tranquila, yo consigo el aceite.

 **Los que no pueden esperar hasta que estén solos.**

Marinette estaba tan sonrojada que parecía tenía fiebre, Adrien llegó a su cuarto para descansar pero al ver por el hombro lo que leía su esposa salió del cuarto aguantando las ganas de saltar de la emoción preparando galletas y queso en la sala para que dos kwamis no se les ocurriese molestar en toda la noche. Marinette leía una fantasía de la página 17 cuando escucha un ruido parecido a la vibración del celular, al voltear ve a su esposo con una sonrisa purrversamente felina y ocultando algo tras su espalda.

-Parece que el bichito quiere jugar.

-¿A-Adrien? ¡Ah!- gritó al verlo írsele encima como cual gato era con los lazos de las cortinas en mano.

 **Los que las prefieren inocentes.**

Marinette le había pasado la revista a Bridgette que estaba tan concentrada en leerla que no escuchó a su marido entrar a la habitación. Félix al ver el sonrojo de Bridgette y que no le saludase como de costumbre se acercó con ese sigilo de Chat Noir de sus años de jóvenes, pero cuando ve lo que estaba leyendo le arrebató la revista.

-¡Ah! ¡Félix dámela no es mía!

-No leas este tipo de cosas.- dijo con voz dura antes de tomarla de la barbilla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.- Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesitase Bridgette, desde lo vainilla hasta lo más perverso y bajo que puedas imaginar.- dijo a lo bajo con voz ronca antes de que a la pobre Bridgette estuviera a punto de darle un colapso.

 **Los que no necesita referencias porque es el experto experimentado.**

Arella Agreste, la esposa de Gabriel Agreste, leía la revista con un claro sonrojo hasta que alguien le quitó la revista y ve con cierto reproche a su marido.

-¡Gabriel!

-Por favor querida, no pierdas el tiempo con estas tonterías. Ya nuestros hijos me advirtieron de que nuestras nueras te darían esto.

-¿Y eso qué? No tiene nada de malo.- replicó viendo como después su esposo sonreía de lado.

-Sin ofender querida pero esto, solo son juegos de niños comparado a lo que hago contigo.- Arella se sonrojó, maldijo en silencio como ese hombre aun podía provocarle ciertas reacciones.

-Gabriel...

-Qué tal si tú y yo...- comienza a susurrar al oído de su esposa causándole solo con eso tanta humedad que dolía. Gabriel al ver su reacción se retiró.- Si me buscas estaré en el estudio.- dijo yéndose con una sonrisa, segundos después Arella tiró la revista al suelo y se dirigió al estudio con aquel hombre que al pasar de los años seguía volviéndola loca.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, nada de tomatazos, solo reviews, aunque unas figuritas o almohadas de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir son bien recibidas. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
